Zombie Apocalypse Chronicle: Episode 1
by 0-SilverWolf-0
Summary: Ever since the apocalypse of the walking dead, Natsuki and Shizuru live life on the edge. What happens when Natsuki comes home to see Shizuru with a dying, bitten girl in her lap?


Natsuki Kuga sat on the floor of her basement with her head in her hands. The world she lived in was falling apart. Now, in the middle of summer, she was alone with her wife, Shizuru Kuga. They had both attended Fuuka Academy for high school and that was where their love began. Still, their love prevails, even though the world is coming to an end.

Natsuki served her small family by going out every night with a rifle to get food and medicine to keep her and Shizuru healthy. It was a hard task, seeing as she risked her life every day trying to keep her family safe, but she knew it had to be done. Shizuru stayed at home, cooking the food and cleaning the house.

Recently the two Kugas had been taking in people who had gotten injured in the fray of escaping the deadly walkers that could kill them. However, Natsuki had made one rule certain: people bitten are unable to enter the house. Shizuru obeyed the rule, but she was never faced with the decision of turning people away. She was the doctor, Natsuki the protector. They had wanted to have children, but it wasn't safe for a child to be running around with dead people in the vicinity.

"Natsuki, are you alright?" Shizuru whispered, kneeling down to wrap her arms around the distressed bluenette.

Natsuki groaned and flicked her hair back, leaning into her wife's embrace. Shizuru smiled and nuzzled her chin against Natsuki's head. They had it tough, they only had each other.

"We have to eat, you're always down here, Natsuki." Shizuru mused. "You've lost eight pounds in the last week. You need to eat."

"Shizuru, I love the fact that you look out for me." Natsuki replied, standing up. "What is for dinner?"

The two of them together walked up the staircase and into the sun-filled kitchen.

"I managed to cook an actual meal. Chicken Kiev."

"Great!" Natsuki replied, resting the pistol she had been carrying on the counter.

"Tonight you're leaving again, are you not?" Shizuru asked, fixing Natsuki a plate.

Natsuki nodded and took a seat at the bar, excited to finally dig in to one of Shizuru's home made meals. Shizuru was an excellent cook. It was sad that the two of them rarely got to sit down and have a decent dinner with one another.

"Here you go."

"Arigato, Shizuru." Natsuki replied, picking up her fork and smelling the delicious chicken.

Shizuru got herself a meal, and cut up her food politely and took small bites into her mouth. Despite all the terror the world now held, Shizuru always kept her cool. Natsuki admired that. She always managed to calm the bluenette in her anger, and the tension ceased when Shizuru was around.

"I have bad news." Natsuki murmured quietly, turning to Shizuru.

"Oh?"

"You remember Mai, and Mikoto?" Natsuki asked, earning a nod. "Mai recently discovered that Mikoto was bitten."

Shizuru shook her head and set the fork on the counter, turning her attention completely to Natsuki.

"Mikoto and Mai were ambushed on the way to Midori's. Mikoto saved Mai's life. Mikoto wanted Mai to leave her, and being her last wish, Mikoto pushed Mai away."

"Sad. It's a sad world, Natsuki." Shizuru said, pushing on her temples.

It was bad. People they knew and loved were dissapearing like a bullet shot out of a rifle. So far, they had lost Mikoto, Tate, and Reito. Others that had gone missing, like Yukino and Yohko, still were being searched for, and hopes were that they were not infected.

"Mikoto hasn't been shot."

"Natsuki!"

"Shizuru, she's infected now, she has to die...again..." Natsuki replied sadly. "Tend to the wounded, please, Shizuru. I'm going to get some more food from the gas station."

"Be careful, Natsuki, my Natsuki."

In the hours that befell after Natsuki left, night fell on the land and Shizuru was cleaning the mess that Natsuki made. Diligently she put the dishes in the dish washer and turned it on, feeling the mini pistol in her pocket dig into her thigh a little ways. She was at a steady heartbeat until she heard a violent knocking on her back door. She kneeled down, cocked her pistol and quickly made her way to the door. She was surprised at what she saw, a young girl, about five, covered in filthy clothes and blood. Shizuru heard the child knock again and again, until Shizuru realized what she was running from. Behind the little girl, three huge dead people chased after her. Shizuru quickly opened the door and pushed the child inside the house before slamming the door and locking it.

The monsters tried to break into the house, but Natsuki had the glass removed and put guard glass in it's place. The monsters stopped after a while, terrified at Shizuru's glare and the point of her gun.

Shizuru finally turned to the girl and saw that her leg had been severed, she was bitten.

"Hey, there..." Shizuru whispered, pushing the girl's hair away from her face. "You've been bitten."

"I don' wanna die!" The girl wailed, grabbing onto Shizuru's pants.

Shizuru smiled and picked the child up, cuddling her close.

"I'll clean you up, and I'll give you a chance. It's my husband we need to convince."

Gently, Shizuru took the girl to the table and cleaned her wounds. Then, she got the child some fruit snacks and popped them in the five year old's mouth.

"Do you like that, dear?" Shizuru asked, dropping another in her mouth.

"Yummy!"

Suddenly the door opened, and in came Natsuki with a steaming gun and a bag full of supplies. She was huffing angry, and she dropped the supplies on the kitchen counter. She moved to the couch, unnoticing the little girl next to Shizuru.

"Natsuki, we have a guest."

"Uwah?" She mumbled, looking up, seeing the girl. "Who is that!" Natsuki stood up quickly and pulled her pistol out of its holt.

"Natsuki, no!"

"Shizuru!" Natsuki barked with wide eyes. "She's bitten."

Natsuki advanced and cocked the pistol, aiming at the girl's forehead. The girl looked up at Natsuki, and smiled weakly.

"Natsuki, she's a child. Let her turn and then if she's dangerous go ahead. Give her a chance, please." Shizuru said, gently pulling the girl's hair behind her ear.

"Bllber..." the girl murmured, making Natsuki sneer as she sat back down on the other couch opposite of Shizuru.

"She can't even speak!"

Shizuru and Natsuki watched for a while, and the girl was fed little fruit snacks. The TV was on, and Shizuru was occupied with the child. Soon, the girl coughed, and when she had calmed down, her eyes closed, and she died.

"Let me shoot her, now. Before it's too late!" Natsuki ordered.

Shizuru shook her head and looked at the child. The skin on her cheek had fizzed away, showing her bone, and the flesh around her eye seemed to be died with a deep purple color. Natsuki stood up, and moved toward to the two on the other couch. She moved her pistol above the child, and was ready to shoot.

The girl stirred, and Natsuki tensed. With a grown, the child opened her now bloodshot eyes.

"Gmm..." She growled, turning to Shizuru, opening her mouth to bite down on the kyoto's neck.

"Shizuru!"

"Don't shoot."

They both noticed that the girl was hesitant, and she closed her mouth and returned to rest her head on Shizuru's shoulder.

"Impossible." Natsuki whispered, dropping her gun to the ground.

"See, Natsuki? Don't be so quick to judge." Shizuru said.

"Hiko!" The girl shouted loudly, looking up and Shizuru.

"Hm?"

"Me!" the zombie child began, pointing to herself. "Me, Hiko."

"You are named Hiko?"

The girl named Hiko nodded happily and hugged Shizuru tightly.

"Seeing as you are safe, I will go to look out." Natsuki interupted, earning a nod from Shizuru.

When Natsuki had ascended up the staircase, Hiko turned to be on her knees to face Shizuru. Shizuru smiled warmly, and Hiko returned with an attempted smile, but It looked like a death glare rather than a friendly gesture.

"Hand!"

Hiko grabbed Shizuru's hand and put it on her shoulder. She then leaned in to Shizuru's neck, and placed her lips on the soft flesh. She moved her tongue around, spreading saliva on the neck. Then, Hiko recoiled, and took the hand from her shoulder and bit down on Shizuru's forefinger.

"You bit me!" Shizuru stated, astonished.

"No! No! Look." Hiko said, holding the finger up to Shizuru.

The cut from the zombie's teeth began to bubble, and then the skin moved back together, healing the wound. It looked like nothing had ever happened in the first place.

"You healed me!"

"No more. No more." Hiko said.

"You made me heal, you made me immune to the sickness! Natsuki! Come quick! I know how to save everyone!"


End file.
